This project aims to develop a medical sealant that reduces cost, inflammatory response, disease transmission risk, and scarring, while improving procedural outcomes. Current clinical options suffer from a combination of high cost, poor material properties, and biocompatibility issues. Utilizing a technique called solution blow spinning, polymer nanofibers can be deposited directly onto any surface. This research will utilize this technique and investigate deposition conditions, mechanical properties, and adhesive properties in order to identify candidates for in vitro and in vivo sealant efficacy and biocompatibility studies. The overall objective of this proposal is to investigate the use of solution blow spun poly(lactic-co-glycolic acid) (PLGA) and oxidized dextran functionalized PLGA (ODEX-PLGA) as topical and surgical sealants. The hypothesis for this research is: solution blow spun PLGA and ODEX-PLGA will have functional and material advantages over existing sealant methods, leading to better surgical procedure outcomes. This proposal has been designed to complement a training plan that focuses on developing a skillset in near-term translational biomaterial research. The Specific Aims of the proposed research are: (1) Direct deposition of PLGA nanofibers as a topically applied sealant. (2) ODEX-PLGA functionalization and wet tissue adhesion, and (3) In vivo evaluation of directly deposited ODEX-PLGA nanofibers.